


heart to heart connection.

by caticoo



Category: On Air! (Video Game)
Genre: AM I...., M/M, One Shot, am i the first fic in the ao3 on air tag, i dont know what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caticoo/pseuds/caticoo
Summary: he can't understand him, nor does he think he can do the same, yet ...





	heart to heart connection.

**Author's Note:**

> hello. my name is cati! recently, i have gotten interested in on air!  
> if you don't know what it is, it's a seiyuu raising game. i see the ao3 tag of it is lacking at the time i write this fic.  
> anyways, i love ourin. this ship has captured my heart. it's based slightly off of a spot talk the two of them have in the library, and a sole talk rin has where he talks about his relationship with outa (https://twitter.com/bluefirecrater/status/1031085813491093505). this one is a little messy and not as deeply thought out as my other works due to the fact i really just wanted to exert my love for the ship. i also do not have a good grasp on either of the characters, but i felt rin's pov was easier to handle, and thus.  
> regardless, i hope you enjoy. thank you for your support as always.

As confusing as it may be, their feelings come across even though their conversations end up not matching up.

To put it in a simply not-so-simple perspective, imagine as if you had a puzzle — said pieces of a perfectly intricate, analyzed coordination of cut-up and cut-down particles that fit together so heavenly well. Now, the relationship that they shared was the opposite of such an advanced, wonderfully shaped picture that would end up being a perfect masterpiece. Yet, the result was still the same — a beauty to look at, a perfectly unperfect thing nonetheless.

Rin could describe this as their relationship, but he could also describe it as Outa — this jumpy, this eccentric and lovable young man, with the speed of Hermes and the visage of Aphrodite herself. An Adonis of their school but none such like Narcissus, and that was what Rin found to be particularly capturing of his Hot Blood member. He didn't seem to be oblivious to the idea of his beauty, and yet at the same moment he questioned at times why others melted under that smile of his. Rin wished to share such a power, the ability to melt one's heart or anger to simmer into complete nothing, but alas, he felt as if such strength could only be carried by Outa himself.

Two boys sat in the library, together, across, and it's difficult for Rin to comprehend how Outa can stay still right across from him, when he's always moving and shining and bouncing off of people and their own smiles. (Again, what a strange power he has — to move their hearts, and Rin's own.) He's reading that "magical book" (as Outa calls it), playing with the edges of frayed pages, and Outa's chomping down at something delicious (even if Rin's not entirely sure if food's allowed in the library) — a silence filled by Outa's happy hums, Rin's vision filled with the hearty words of text, the sunspill through the clear-cut windows to signify an evening sky, and out of the corner of his eye, Outa's sandwich being devoured by those teeth of his.

Rin becomes distracted, eyes becoming entranced with something more than simple squabble on paper — paper was dead, dead trees, but what his eyne were captured of were very much the opposite. Holding information of mayhaps not the magical book he was once indulged in, but definitely carrying the definition of the person it beheld to — to which was Outa, the mountains of knowledge holding what would be Outa's expression of an intimate love. Never before has Rin seen him use those hills for anything but closing in on his meals, never before has he witnessed in his own consciousness those blushing pilgrims to travel to another human being.

Maybe Outa has, maybe he has lent them to someone else. Maybe someone had received them, and Rin promised himself, silently, deeply, to curse anyone that had abandoned them. Abandoned Outa, abandoned the warmth he radiated and the careless conversation that he loved to carry. Those _lips_ , to carry expression and song and happiness to spread, and which Rin had to wonder if they had met somebody's own at any point of Outa's life, or if they had been spared and saved for Rin himself. And such a thought, believing Rin could take that first time from Outa if he wished to, caused a great warmth to blanket his cheeks, and Outa still occupied with his meal, noticed nothing.

Thinking of the possibilities of when such a thing would happen, _could_ happen, was infinite. As much as Outa sped around school, conversed with many and shared his presence with other students, Outa was not the easiest to comprehend. Things flew over his head, he embraced his denseness, and in the end he was still lovable even for his lack of communication — but did one really understand what he was getting at? Who he was? What he was trying to say, if things ever became that deep? That was what cemented Rin's hope, that he was the one that would be able to catch those feelings, as much as the words associated with them may not have made sense.

That "heart to heart connection", their wavelengths being one and the same. A personal, private encounter where only they matched up — that was the only place Rin could hold Outa all for himself, as much as the selfish notion may have been. But if there was anybody who would get his own feelings — mixed up with dark words and a hellish voice — it was Outa, and Rin in return would clasp Outa's feelings like a gentle summer firefly. A fond image of that private, intimate hold between him and Outa becoming a physical reality — him chiming out his name happily, tight arms around his torso and Outa's chin on his temple, finally caused enough of a flame for Outa to flicker eyne up and call him out.

Rin stutters, only acting out a slight noise to which Outa, now equally surprised, as if forgetting entirely what he just said, returned a noise of confused acknowledgement. The exchange of "Huh?"s and "Un?"s could only cause Rin to shake his head and say it was nothing, and once again Outa returned to his BLT. And yet, even so, such a small talk that would seem stupid to most that would observe it could only cause Rin to think he got some sort of message — Outa's eyes spoke for him, and he was anxious to allow the thought of Outa seeing through his own and observing his selfish desire for Outa to cradle him like a lover.

Such a heart to heart connection was distant in the future. But this, Rin was sure to appreciate as well.


End file.
